


Safety First

by christarennerston



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: F/M, General fiction, Literature, Short, fan fiction, über short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-08-17 14:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8147243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christarennerston/pseuds/christarennerston
Summary: You make sure your husband knows the golden rule when he goes to help Sherlock





	

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sort of sweet.... I'm attracted to Jude Law's Watson so yeah...

     You did your best to sew the dress that Holmes, awkwardly, had borrowed from your wardrobe. The detective wasn’t very tall nor did he have a big build, but he was still too big to fit into your dresses. Another stitch was added as you did your best to fix a rip in the side of the bodice.

     “Darling, what are you doing? We have someone to do that for you,” your husband said from behind you.

     Not turning to look at him, you pushed the needle through the fabric before repeating the process.  “I know, love, but I can fix my own dress. I would have to explain to the seamstress why there are so many tears in my dress without mentioning that your friend ‘borrowed’ it.”

     You turned to look at Watson as he chuckled and shook his head. “You’re quite right; we should be thankful you received it back in mostly one piece.”

     “John, why do you have your hat and nice walking cane,” you asked as you noticed the objects he held.

     “Holmes invited me to another investigation and I thought I could be of use. You don’t mind do you?” John proceeded to act out his best puppy dog eyes as you pretended to contemplate the idea.

     “Alright, but what is the main rule when you’re with him?”

     Watson kissed you on the top of the head before answering, “Safety first.”  
      


End file.
